From the Shattered Pieces Shines a Green Light
by LaBrie
Summary: Edward and Bella once knew and loved each other, but WWI tore them apart. Now back from the war Edward’s sole reason for living is so that he may see Bella one more time. Continuation of "The Green Light" One-shot.
1. Prologue

**AN: This is my continuation of The Green Light one shot I wrote for the Off The Pages contest. The prologue is the same as the one shot, no changes have been made so if you've already read it you can save yourself the time. The entire story is going to be a short novella, with roughly 10 chapters total.  
**

**If you haven't read The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald, I highly recommend it. This is going to be very loosely based on the premise and may contain spoilers for the book. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

From the Shattered Pieces Shine a Green Light

~Prologue~

Night after night, the champagne poured freely, the people danced gaily, and I sat wearily hoping for one glimpse of her soft, brown hair. As I walked through the halls, I studied the faces of each woman that passed through my door. None of them had her chocolate brown eyes that I longed for.

"Another splendid party, Cullen."

Random, nameless faces praised every night. Their words drifted in one ear and out the other. They never lingered in my mind, for the sole reason they were not words that had escaped her lips.

It was not always like this. There was once a time when I could greedily hold my Bella's slender frame in my arms and bask in the glory of her presence. I was a young soldier and was subject to being called to war at any moment.

Oh, how I dreaded the moment I would be ripped away from my sweet Bella because of the war raging on overseas. I savored every moment I was with her, soaking in her every breath.

Unfortunately, the time came when I was to go on and fight for my country. We vowed to marry when I returned, but time took hold of both of us. My time overseas was longer than expected and slowly we drifted apart. Letters to each other spaced further and further apart, until eventually there were none.

Despite the distance and years between us, I still dreamt of her every night, needing to have her in my arms once again.

After the war, I traveled, searching for her. My eyes had seen every inch of America, to no avail. When I was about to lose all hope, I stumbled upon her whereabouts. She was in New York's East Egg, the island of old money. To my disappointment, I discovered Bella was married to former Yale footballer, Emmett McCarty. The news of this crushed all my dreams of being with her.

Depression overtook me and I spent my time wandering from town to town, clutching onto the memories of my darling Bella. Sometimes, I'd be walking down the street, see milky white skin or chestnut hair, and my heart would be on the edge of a cliff, ready to jump into the waters. Then the woman would turn and it was simply my mind playing the cruelest of tricks.

Eventually I drifted back to New York, but not to East Egg. Instead I traveled across the water to West Egg, the island of new money. Aimlessly I wondered along the water, looking to where my love was living her new life happily. Across the water a green light shown, it may have been at the end of a dock, or from a home on the other side. However, in my mind it was her.

For hours I stared at that green light. I even outstretched my arms, reaching for it, reaching for her. All of my hopes and dreams were in that single strand of light.

In due time, the sun came up and the green light disappeared, just as she had. When I turned around, the back of a large mansion was in my view. I walked straight up to the door and noticed it was abandoned. I took the legal steps to owning it, just so I could look for that green light every night, to look for her.

The social scene in West Egg was lively and there were parties every night. It was at one of those parties I decided I would begin to throw my own. Surely, she would hear my name attached and seek me out if that was what she desired, I thought to myself.

That first party was a success in the eyes of all the dilettantes that surrounded me, but to me it was a failure because she had not shown.

For ten weeks, I would throw a party every Saturday night, just in the hopes of seeing her one last time. Unknown women would throw their arms around me, hoping for something from me, but I felt nothing for them. How could I have? They were not Bella.

In those ten weeks, there wasn't a night I didn't look into that green light. I prayed for her to appear beside me and stop the aching I felt for her.

Next door a young man with a friendly face moved in. We struck up a friendship. His name was Jasper Whitlock and he was courting the young Alice Brandon, a frequenter of my parties. One day the three of us were casually talking of nothing in particular when a familiar name slipped past Alice's lips.

"Excuse me, you know Bella McCarty?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady, but failing.

"Why of course. She's Jasper's second cousin, removed by marriage and my dearest friend. Do you know her?" Alice said nonchalantly.

Everything within me tingled as if Bella were right there. This was my chance. They could be the missing link to my Bella.

"Yes, actually. We knew each other once, when she was still Bella Swan. Before she …" I trailed off, knowing if I spoke the words, it would send me spiraling down all over again. "But alas, time got in the way and I have not seen her since." I continued.

"Well, we shall bring her to your next party for a reunion," Jasper said and my heart soared through the heavens.

_My Bella will be with me again._

The night of my next party, I wore a new suit and dressed to the nines. Awaiting her arrival I stood in the foyer, watching as people came. Time passed slowly, my heart thumping in my ear. Anxiety and excitement overwhelmed me.

Then after all this time without her, she appeared. Oxygen stopped filling my lungs and I stared. Her skin was still youthful—white as porcelain. Her eyes still held the color of warm chocolate, as did her hair. Once I was able to breathe again, her scent invaded my senses and I willingly drowned in the citrusy aroma.

She walked towards me, a knowing smile tugged at her lips.

"Edward. It has been far too long." Her angelic voice filled my ears, almost knocking me over.

"It has, Bella," I said my voice shaky. "Shall I show you around?" I asked, begging to spend every waking moment with her for the rest of my life.

We walked silently to the top of the stairs. I studied her every move, graceful and calculated, her evening dress hugging every inch of her slender body flawlessly. She was more beautiful than I remembered.

In the study, I pointed out a few of my favorite books I had acquired over the years. Then in the guest bedroom, I explained how I had gotten the silk bed sheets from my travels across the country.

When we reached the master bedroom, my bedroom, nervousness crept up my spine, sending shivers down my body. Bella would be in my room, with my bed. Having her so close in such a private setting was almost too much to handle.

Animalistic instincts started crowding my thoughts. I quickly shook them off and led her back downstairs. Jasper and Alice were waiting for us there.

"Isn't it lovely to be seeing each other again, after such a long time?" Alice inquired.

"Yes, yes it is." I looked at Bella as I spoke, basking in her radiance.

The four of us sat outside, drank champagne, and enjoyed each other's company. For the first time since I was twenty years old, I found myself smiling genuinely, because I finally had my Bella with me.

Every night I would no longer ache for the green light. Instead I would speak to Jasper. A sort of bond forged between us. We spoke of many things, but usually we discussed my past with Bella. I told him of my desires to have her mine again.

"I wouldn't ask too much of her," he replied. "You can't change the past."

"Can't change the past?" I cried incredulously. "Why of course you can! I'm going to fix everything just the way it was before," I said, nodding determinedly. "She'll see."

Bella and I would meet for lunch every now and again and discuss everything from life to politics. Bella would come to my parties anytime I had one and we would spend the entire evening together just reminiscing.

One night in particular, I finally gathered the courage to ask her to dance. We moved together, swaying to the music.

"Edward, why do you never ask me about my marriage to Emmett?" She laid her head upon my shoulder and whispered in my ear. My neck tingled where her warm breath splayed across my skin.

It was true though. In the time we had been talking those previous weeks, I had yet to mention her marriage, but then again, she spoke nothing of it either during those times.

"It never crossed my mind," I lied. "Do you have something in particular to say about it?" I finished, not wanting to hear her response for it may have been filled with happiness that would have crushed me.

"Emmett is seeing another woman." A part of me leapt for joy, but another part wept for her pain.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, my Bella. You deserve much better." Suddenly, she stopped moving in time with me, and looked straight into my eyes.

"I know." There was much more meaning behind those two little words. Her lips were mere inches from my face and I ached to press mine against hers.

Then, as if she heard my thoughts, she pressed those pink lips against mine. She pulled away and searched my eyes for answers I could not give.

"May I see your bedroom once more, please?" she questioned and I internally fought to find the answer.

With every fiber of my being, I longed to be with her in that sense. I nodded and took her hand in mine, leading her back to my room.

Quickly we made it back to my bedroom and I locked the door behind us. Her dress swished as she turned to face me. She cocked an eyebrow at me and sat. The sight of her on my bed was almost too much, my body needed to be closer to her.

"Come sit with me, Edward." She patted the spot next to her and I complied.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you." My voice trembled with the emotion surging through my body.

"Oh, Edward!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around my neck, placing a rough kiss on my lips. At first, her bold movement startled me, but then I eased into her, our lips dancing together.

Kissing her instantly ignited a reaction from my body, as to be expected from a man in such a situation.

Slowly she began to lean backwards onto my soft mattress and I hovered over her, our limbs becoming a tangled mess. I pulled away for only a moment to observe the beauty lying beneath me.

"I never did stop loving you, Bella. Every thing I ever did, I did for you. I stared across the water every night towards the green light from the dock, dreaming of you. It hurt to know you were only a few short miles from me and there was nothing I could do to close that aching gap between us."

Tears welled in her eyes and my name lingered on her beautiful lips as I closed the distance between us, kissing her once again. I reveled in the pleasure of holding her once again in my arms, as I had imagined doing so many times before.

Subtly her hands traced the buttons of my suit jacket, as I slipped the straps of her silk dress down her soft shoulders. If I could have crawled under her velvety skin and lived, I would have done so gleefully.

Our hands explored the newly exposed skin of each other's figures and I could physically feel the love between us. Every touch, every kiss—there was so much emotion in each movement I felt as if I could drown in it.

All of my senses were smothered with her. The scent of sweet citrus, the feel of silky skin, the sight of perfection underneath me, the sounds of my name on her tongue, the sweet taste of her—all fogged my perception.

In time, there was no more fabric separating her from me and my memories drifted back to the first time I was with Bella in a situation much like the present one. Every inch of her I knew was older, but still she did not look a day over eighteen in my eyes.

It was as if my mind froze in the time when we were young and still so new to feelings and motions such as love and making love. It all still felt so new.

Gently I closed the expanse between our bodies—joining, becoming one. The sensation of being with Bella so close and delicately was incomparable to anything I'd ever felt. The heat radiated from her close proximity surged through me. We moved together in perfect unison, never taking our eyes off each other.

Completely and utterly enraptured in the moment, it consumed us. There was no West or East Egg. There was no party downstairs. Most of all the green light I glared at every night was here, with me in the most sacred of unions.

It seemed we were joined for hours, just moving with each other. I never wanted it to end. I wanted to have this moment last for the rest of eternity.

The familiar tightening began in the pit of my stomach, but much more intense that I recognized. Our movements became quicker, desperate, seeking that release from each other.

"I love you, Edward," was the last thing she whispered as she succumbed to the pleasure sweeping her. It was also those four words that sent me spiraling into my own personal abyss of bliss.

An immeasurable amount of time passed before I finally rolled to lie on my side. Instantly I was cold without her embrace. My arms found her and held her close to my body, feeling her warmth once again.

I kissed her neck, my breathing steadying from earlier activities.

"Love isn't a strong enough word to describe my feelings for you, Bella," I whispered into her ear.

So began our secret love affair.


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Ok I know many people hate when they invest time into a fic to have it turn into something disappointing or upsetting. Therefore, I am warning you right this very second, the story is labeled a Tragedy for a very specific reason. Take that, as you will, but you canít say I didnít warn you once the end comes.

And also, this is my first attempt at switching POVís. So please please please bare with me. Iíll just be switching from Jasper to Edwardís POV so nothing too major. You can follow me on twitter LaBriee for any info on chapter arrivals, teasers, links, and updates etc.

This chapter is dedicated to the lovely clairedelune85 who is most certainly my FanFic rock. (BTW you should read her fic Beyond Faith, it's in my favorites)

As always thank you all so much for the support. :)

* * *

**~Jasper POV~**

The summer of 1922, I moved to West Egg, New York, an island home to those who socially considered themselves new money. I myself would have never consciously considered myself new money, but in the eyes of those surrounding me I was, hence my residence in West Egg. Across the water was where my cousin Bella McCarty lived, on the island of East Egg which coincidentally was referred to as the island of old money.

Emmett McCarty, Bella's husband of 3 years, came from a wealthy family. He was a former Yale footballer who was injured his third year of playing. After that, he lived off his family's wealth. Bella married him when she was young, barely twenty years old. It was my personal belief that they rushed into the marriage rather quickly, but to each his own was my philosophy on the subject.

The Thursday after I moved to New York I was invited to "do lunch" with my cousin Bella, since as she put it "we needed to catch up." I walked up to the hotel's restaurant and she was already waiting for me. Next to her sat an attractive, petite, brunette girl. She seemed eerily familiar.

"Jasper dear," Bella said as she rose to greet me. Her friend followed her movements. "Why Jasper, I'd like you to meet my dearest friend, Alice Brandon."

We performed the typical casualties of shaking hands and I remained standing as the two ladies took their seats again.

"Tell me Alice, what is it you do in terms of career. You seem familiar," I asked of the dainty girl.

"Why I play golf professionally," She answered as she brought her water glass to her lips ever so gently, pinky in the air.

"Well, that explains the familiarity," I replied as I studied her graceful movements. She was one of the most attractive women I had ever seen since moving to New York.

"Did you know, Jasper lives in West Egg," Bella revealed as we contemplated our choices for lunch.

"Oh! Then you have been to one of Cullen's parties!" Alice bounced in her seat anxiously waiting for my reply.

"I'm afraid I have not, though I do believe you are speaking of my neighbor, Edward Cullen." Bella's eyes were glued to my face as I spoke.

"You live next to him and have not attended one of his magnificent parties? Why they are the toast of the town. What has stopped you from dropping by?" Alice continued to inquire, as Bella continued to hold her gaze on me.

"I don't believe I have been formally invited to such an event. Mind you I've only lived here barely five days." Bella's eyes lifted from my face and spun around the room quickly searching for something.

"Well tomorrow you and I shall attend one of his soirees and have a marvelous time," Alice said. "Bella, would you like to join us?"

Feverishly Bella shook her head no. An uncomfortable silence followed our conversation.

"Where is that, damn waiter," Bella finally spoke, breaking the silence, her eyes still fluttering from face to face.

The rest of our lunch went smoothly, reminiscing and discussing new adventures.

Friday night came and I was to meet Miss Brandon on the lawn of Edward Cullen's residence. I walked the short distance to his house and she was already awaiting my arrival.

"Jasper, so good to see you again." Her smile was warm and dazzling.

"As it is to see you again, Miss Brandon," I replied with a warm smile of my own.

I held my arm to my side for her to take and she did. We walked arm in arm into the large mansion. There was a wooden porch, with stairs leading up to the large black door, which led us to the entrance. I did not know much of decorations or design, but even I knew that it was impeccably furnished. The wood shone like new and the furniture was expensive in appearance.

There were already many people drinking and socializing merrily when we walked through the first room. Miss Brandon led me through another room, then to the backyard, which overlooked the water. There was a band playing lively music and I almost asked the beautiful woman on my arm to dance, but she was already leading to the other side of the yard to a group of girls, similar in appearance to her. Each of them had a man, no different from me, to their left.

"Jasper, I'd like you to meet my friends." She began rambling off names that I didn't even try to remember. We sat with the group and began discussing what a lovely party it was.

"Too bad Cullen is a bootlegger," One girl with mousy blonde hair said whom I believe was named Lauren.

"That's quite an accusation to make of someone you don't know," I spoke in defense of the elusive man who could not defend himself at the time.

"Oh, but Ben's friend, Michael knows someone who has done," She looked both ways for prying ears before continuing. "Business with Cullen."

For the rest of the evening the girls giggled and discussed matters that really didn't involve them, such as Mr. Cullen's business affairs.

The party died down and I showed Miss Brandon to a taxi that she had called. After she poured herself into the vehicle, I made my way through the lawn to my small bungalow. It wasn't late, so I decided to go out in the backyard and there stood a man, not too much older than me, in Cullen's backyard.

He just stood there, staring across the water. I tried to look for what held his attention, but saw nothing but a light from some dock across the water. It then clicked within my mind that it must have been Cullen himself standing in my presence.

"Are you Edward Cullen?" I called to him. He simply nodded, without even looking my way. "I'm Jasper Whitlock," I revealed to him. Again, he replied with a simple nod, never truly acknowledging me.

For the next week we repeated this very routine. I would walk to my backyard and find him staring into that green light across the water. All the while he never said a word.

Friday evening came and instead of standing in my own backyard, I attended another of Cullen's parties.

Alice of course was my guest for the evening. Even though we had only known each other a short time, I was beginning to grow quite fond of the young Miss Brandon. I suppose we were very similar in our ways.

We drifted from area to area of Cullen's vast manor, never staying too long in one area. Finally, we settled at a table in the backyard, where the party was the liveliest. Conversations were started and stories exchanged. Time had passed and so had the champagne through my system. I suppose I drank so much that I was unaware of the fact that Cullen had somehow appeared at our table and was exchanging stories with the rest of them.

"I really wish Bella could've attended your party Cullen," Alice spoke to the dilettante as if he knew whom Bella was.

"Excuse me, you know Bella McCarty?" His voice shook as he spoke, as if he were nervous or scared.

"Why of course. She's Jasper's second cousin, removed by marriage and my dearest friend. Do you know her?" Alice said nonchalantly.

The look upon Cullen's face was one of sheer joy. He looked as if he would bust from the happiness that filled him.

"Yes, actually. We knew each other once, when she was still Bella Swan. Before she …" He trailed off. "But alas, time got in the way and I have not seen her since." I continued.

"Well, we shall bring her to your next party for a reunion," I told him and I would do just that.

**~Edward POV~**

War was never a tolerable concept - it was a cold, hard reality that millions of men endured. When I was 21 years old, I was one of those men called to bear the suffering. For practically two years I fought for my country, it was one of the few things I was proud of in my life. Of course, two years may not seem like such a long time, but when you were in those trenches, watching people die all around you, it felt as if it were a lifetime.

The only thing that got me through that time were my letters to Bella. She was the reason I drudged on. My every breath was so I would be able to see her one more time. To hold her in my arms one last time, I would've walked through the fieriest pits of hell.

Every month for the first year or so, I would consistently receive and reply to my Bella's letters. Then, the letters came once every two months and so on, until eventually there was none. I would clutch those letters to my heart, mourning the loss of what I had with my Bella. There was no photograph that captured her beauty to keep me company, just the letters.

Deep down a part of me knew she had moved on to a new love, but a bigger, foolish part of me selfishly held on to the thought of her waiting for me. That foolish part went looking for her, looking for my existence, for my love. I was searching for what would in due course become my downfall.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N** - Don't give up hope on me just yet!

**Announcement** - Soon I will be **moving** From the Shattered Pieces to Livejournal and deleting it from FanFiction(dot)net, just a heads up.

This chapter is ridiculously short, but I have one more chapter and then the epilogue left for this story, both already written.

They'll more than likely be posted later today.

Thank you & Much love as always.

* * *

~Jasper POV~

As I walked the young Miss Brandon to her cab that evening, she leaned in very closely, her lips ever so gently inches away from my ear. We were alone outside so there was no need for whispering, other than to ignite my senses. Which she was succeeding in doing so.

"Would you please ride home with me tonight?" Her warm breath tickled my neck. I gulped louder than I intended when I felt the heat from her mouth splay across my skin.

I simply nodded in response and joined her inside the cab.

"If I tell you a secret, do you promise never to tell a soul?"

With my curiosity heightened I responded with a simple, "I promise."

"Did you know that Cullen and Bella once loved each other and quite possibly still do?"

"I beg your pardon?" I heard every word she spoke, but my mind could not wrap itself around the possibility of it being true.

"You heard me. Bella and Edward Cullen were once lovers." Alice looked me in the eye, truth present in her stare.

"And Bella has confided in you with these details?" I asked.

"Of course. She's my dearest friend. When she first told me I immediately began to arrange some sort of meeting, but she vehemently protested such a thing. After a bit of persuasion though, I was able to change her mind." A devilish grin spread across Alice's face.

Edward Cullen and Bella McCarty were once in love. This much I was sure of. The way Cullen responded when I spoke of Bella was surely evidence of that. What I was unsure of was if Bella still reciprocated those emotions.

The next Friday evening would clear up any doubts I had of Bella's feelings.

~Edward POV~

_My Bella will be with me again._

_The night of my next party, I wore a new suit and dressed to the nines. Awaiting her arrival I stood in the foyer, watching as people came. Time passed slowly, my heart thumping in my ear. Anxiety and excitement overwhelmed me._

_Then after all this time without her, she appeared. Oxygen stopped filling my lungs and I stared. Her skin was still youthful—white as porcelain. Her eyes still held the color of warm chocolate, as did her hair. Once I was able to breathe again, her scent invaded my senses and I willingly drowned in the citrusy aroma._

_She walked towards me, a knowing smile tugged at her lips._

_"Edward. It has been far too long." Her angelic voice filled my ears, almost knocking me over._

…_.._

_I kissed her neck, my breathing steadying from earlier activities._

_"Love isn't a strong enough word to describe my feelings for you, Bella," I whispered into her ear._

_So began our secret love affair._

…_._

Nothing mattered anymore. My Bella was with me once again, even if only in secret. I would have rather had her secretly with me, than to never have her again, as selfish as that was.

Entirely aware that our time together was fragile and could be broken at any moment, we were careful where we met. Our clandestine relationship only happened in the finest hotels under false names across town and at my house on my party nights.

One night of yet another party at my house I awaited Bella's arrival on my staircase, as I always did. My eyes drifted from the doorway to the clock in my entry way, she was quite late.

Inside my chest, my heart thumped a bit harder and faster. The worst thoughts ran through my mind. Had we been discovered by her husband?

As I glanced to the door, my heart stopped beating completely as Bella waltzed through. But she wasn't alone. On her arm stood a large man, two times the size of her. The jealousy crept up my back. With lips tight, nostrils flaring, I walked straight to her.

"So glad you could make it," I seethed through gritted teeth.

"Why, you know I'd never miss any of your parties, Edward. They're quite the event," She replied.

"And who might this be," My attention darted toward the towering, mammoth of a man she had entered with.

"Emmett, I'd like you to meet Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my _husband_, Emmett McCarty," Her emphasis was heavy on the word husband.

I could feel my eyes grow to the size of saucers, taking in the sight of my Bella and the man who stole her from me. It was a sight I had hoped to never see in my life. But with it right in front of me, I had to do nothing but be the picture of civility.

"Very nice to meet you. I'm flattered you both were able to come to my little soiree" I turned and made a bee line to the makeshift bar that was splayed across my dining room table. My hands couldn't pour that gin soon enough.

The alcohol burned it's war path down my throat to my stomach, where it turned and tossed, unsettling. I had not had a drink that strong since before I left for the war, nor had I needed one since then.

I avoided all social interactions and sulked to my bedroom. On the edge of the bed I sat, my face in my hands.

The door creaked open and without looking up I told whoever it was to go away.

"Oh, you don't really mean that?" An all too familiar voice spoke to me. I raised my head from my hands and watched Bella as she closed the door behind her. She sauntered towards me and I questioned what she was doing there.

"Emmett's talking to some old friends about business or what not. You know, things the little woman, here, would just be ever so bored and is not allowed to join in on the conversation. So, I figured I'd go somewhere else I thought I'd be welcomed."

I spread my arms to her and she gracefully floated into them. I pressed my lips to her forehead, comforting her. Then I put them to her ear and whispered

"You're always welcome. No matter what."


End file.
